Ella
by Kerbear9
Summary: Ella mum has just die and she finds out a whole lot of things about herself like how her dead father is actually alive and she is a witch
1. The Truth at Last

**hey i hope you like my new story**

The Truth At Last

_Dear Ella, my dearest Daughter Ella_

_I'm so sorry about your mother and that I couldn't be for you. But I never knew that I had a daughter until yesterday but for that you mustn't blame your mother because she only did what she thought was best for you. And I know that I should be angry that I didn't know about you but I am kind of happy that you didn't have to grow up like I did._

_There is a lot I have to tell you but I think it might be better if I told you in person I have sent you three plane tickets so you can bring two friends with you I look follow to seeing you._

_Love your father._

Ella just stared at the letter for a little while and then she thought to herself "It must be time for my new life."

Ella's mother had died in car cash the week before and now Ella was being shipped off to live to with her dad who until three days ago she had thought was dead. "Maybe this is a dream," she thought, "Mum will wake me up and it will all have been a bad dream. Oh who am I kidding this is all real!"

Ella continued sitting on her bed staring down at the letter in her hand, in one week she was moving from Melbourne to London. She had always wanted to go to London what kid didn't, the Queen lives there right? "Maybe I'm a princess." She thought. "Anyway who should I bring with me?"

While Ella was thinking she heard the doorbell ring, "It must another person coming over to tell me how much they are going to miss my mother and that I if I need anything I should tell them." She thought as she raised up from her bed to go to see who it was.

She opened the door and her two best friends Mary and Jason walked in to the hallway of Ella's empty house. "Hey Ella," said Mary holding back tears. "You ok?"

Yeah, I think so," replied Ella softly holding back tears of her of own. 'I got a letter from my dead father."

"What did it say," asked Jason. "Are you moving?"

"I'm… moving." Cried Ella finally letting her tears out, causing Mary to cry as well. "London… I'm moving to London. Dad sent me two extra tickets so you came too, they have return fights as well and it's only for the school holidays for you two if you can come."

"We'll ask our parents," said Jason excitedly "They'll say yes, so how long in till we leave?"

"A week." Replied Ella still crying.

"Ok I think I can come." Sobbed Mary as she hugged Ella. "Would you like as to help you pack?"

"Yes Please." Said Ella.

So they walked up the stairs to Ella's Room.

**Please review my story even if you are telling my that i spelled something wrong.  
**


	2. Going, Going, Gone

**Going, going, gone!**

"Oh my God!" Yelled Mary, as a limo came around the corner of her street and stopped right in front of her house. Then the driver jumped out and opened the back door of the limo so she her friends smiling at her. "We're going to the airport in a limo!"

"Cool right!" said Jason, "Ella and I were just as surprised when we saw it!"

"It was out the fount of my house when I woke up," said Ella. "Jason and I both walked out at the same time to see why it was out there and the limo drivers Fred and George…"

"Wait a second!" yelled Mary scaring Ella that she jumped and stopped talking. "Drivers? I thought there was only one!"

"Oh well there's two!" Replied Ella. "Hey Fred, George this is Mary!"

"Hi Mary" said the boy in the passage sit turning around two wave. He had red hair and freckles, he actually as the other boy who was driving. "I'm Fred and this is my twin brother George."

"Any way," continued Ella. "Said to us, that they were here to take me and my two friends to the airport, and they were coming on the fight with to help us find my dad. So you are coming or what?"

"Of course I'm coming!" answered Mary, jumping into the limo pulling her huge suitcase with her.

"How long are you coming to London for Mary?" Said Ella staring at the huge suitcase in her friend's hand.

"I didn't know what the weather would be like," replied Mary, "and I couldn't decide on which shoes to bring!"

"So you brought everything?" asked Jason, "hey Ella what does your father do for work because limos and plan tickets aren't cheap!"

"I have no idea!" laughed Ella "But it must pay well, I rich!"

"He might work for the Queen!" yelled Mary.

"Or he could be a spy!" Yelled Jason, "Or a politician!"

"Or he could be a mean rich guy," groaned Ella, "This is going to be terrible."

They didn't talk too much more on their way to the airport.

"We're here!" Yelled Mary, once they finally got there. Mary and the twins looked the most excited.

"Come on kids we should check in." said one of the twins. "the line looks really long, well come on."


	3. Family

**Family**

Somewhere in London at a school called St Hopes a meeting was taking place in secret in the basement with our favourite spies, Rose, Carrie and Oscar.

"Spies, we are going to have a little break from our work," Said Frank, "It's only for a little while and I'm sure you can all enjoy it as a little holiday."

"Why?" Rose, Carrie and Oscar yelled.

"Because," answered Frank. "My daughter Ella is moving to London, I was told that I could tell her what I do but she has brought two friends along with her. Also Rose you will have to go back to your school because they have two do some important stuff involving all students."

"So Rose is leaving?"Asked Carrie. "And you have a Daughter?"

"I know it's a surprise for all of us that Rose will be leaving but it's not forever." Replied Frank, "And about my daughter I only just found out about her because her mum died."

"I'm so sorry Frank!" Said Oscar.

"It's okay," replied Frank "And Rose, my daughter will be going to the same school as but she will not be in the same year she's starting her first year this year."

"Okay!" smiled Rose, "She'll have a great time!"


End file.
